


Training

by Sda209



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Martial Arts, Some Humor, Training, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Chie, it takes dedication to perform a single flip regardless of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Chie's face was glowing with levity as she carried a basket rocking a medical kit and a bottle of water. Trees swayed lazily among the cool brush of winds as birds singed and insects zipped about. The sun's mirthful gaze cast an energetic shadow beneath Chie's feet. Golden Week has finally arrived to Inaba, which meant seven days to herself and to her friend Yukiko only. A little bit of martial arts practice before visiting her wouldn't hurt, however.

Today, at the usual spot in the bank of the Samegawa, she would like to attempt her first flip and cartwheel. The way those guys in her Kung Fu movies evade and parry their opponent's attacks astonished her: Chie hoped she could exactly replicate their moves with minimal effort. Such moves are not simple to learn, however, and she was half-expecting to dedicate at least three months just to reach the level of the martial artists. Throwing punches and kicks whilst utilizing flips and cartwheels will have to wait for another time, as, at the moment, all she could do now are simple kicks, power punches, and the occasional reflexive action.

Upon arriving at the base of the river bank, Chie set down the basket and removed her shoes. The green grass tickled her bare feet as she placed the shoes in her basket; lush shrubbery always feels nice to step on (Chie disliked the jagged and hard feeling of the gravel next to the river). Her green tank-top and jean shorts were not the most appropriate sportswear she owned, but it was better than nothing. After wrapping gauze around her hands and soles (she thought the martial artists did it to give some protection to their feet and hands), Chie began doing the basic stretches. Today the river was calm and serene. Inaba trout hopped upstream, either traveling or looking for food to eat. The spot was detached from the rest of society, being surrounded by cherry trees and grass, so Chie liked to train here often for full concentration—that, and she thought it would help her increase her "zen."

After the warmups, Chie proceeded to assail her invisible opponent with deft punches and quick kicks. With each training session, Chie noticed improvement within her skills; so far, Chie is able to keep her limbs straight in her attacks to deliver maximum power. At this rate, she believed, she will be able to copy about all of the basic (or at least the basic-looking) moves perfectly in little time. For Chie, her style is an odd and elegant dance: with each step immediately follows a sucker punch before pulling out and switching to another angle. Chie would punch the torso once, step back and evade, move quickly, kick the legs, step back and evade again, move quickly once more, rinse and repeat. On occasion, she would spin a full three-hundred sixty degrees followed by a kick, or hop around throwing such kicks and supporting punches simultaneously.

Immediately, Chie stopped her imaginary fight with her nemesis. This time, Chie's breath was steady, and her body was still brimming with energy. She felt confident enough to attempt the move only masters can do with grace. Facing the nearby towering tree—she figured it would be useful in case she needed to stop from injuring herself too badly—Chie clenched her fists and dug her feet into the ground. This could be her first real flip: suddenly butterflies seem to tickle and fly in her stomach. Being nervous is a huge understatement—if Chie messes this up, then she could potentially break an ankle, leg, or worse. Still, accomplishing a flip would be of greater reward.

Chie bolts forward and attempts to leap, but she suddenly slammed her foot onto the tree; fear has gotten the best of her, and it seemed that getting a couple splinters stuck in her sole is vastly preferable to breaking her back. Regardless, her stubbornness sent her he trying again, but Chie once again kicked the tree with her other foot. Another attempt left her teeth gritting with frustration. Chie Satonaka will do a flip, and she will do a damn good flip, even if it kills her! Once more, Chie charges, leaping into the air as usual of her tries. All of the sudden Chie moved her body forward, partially closing her limbs to herself, and her world spun over her as if she was rolling down a hill.

And then came the crash.

Chie landed on her back with a loud thump that rocked her body—she moaned, feeling the rest of the shock coursing through her entire body. A curse left her breath, but then realization dawned upon her that she actually did a flip. A crazy smirk replaced her pain; Chie has finally done it, she has finally performed her first flip! Still, she still needed to work on it, but it was a glorious day for her!

Picking herself up, Chie realized it was already midday. How long has she been training her martial arts for? If it was midday already...

"Aw, shit!" Chie's amazement quickly soured into distraught when she realized she was supposed to purchase some ingredients for her parents before lunch. Yukiko was also going come to her house for lunch too to celebrate Showa Day. Hell, she might as well be missing out on everything for this morning! Removing the gauze, putting on her shoes, as well as gulping most of the water inside the thermos, Chie picked up her basket and began skipping to the shopping district.

What a hell of a way to start Golden Week...


End file.
